The invention relates to an antenna means having a helical radiating structure in combination with an extendable radiating structure. Specifically, it relates to a dual band antenna device for a mobile radio communication device, e.g., a hand-portable telephone, which is capable of both transmitting and receiving on two separate frequency bands. This would increase the probability of the telephone being operable for communication in a site where service is available within more than one band. Such a telephone may be a terminal in, e.g., a GSM, PCN, DECT, AMPS, PCS, and/or JDC cellular telephone system, possibly having an additional pager function or other radio facilities. In the specification and claims the words "dual band" should, as a general rule, be understood as "operating within at least two frequency bands". Also, when referring to two frequency bands or similar, it could include generally at least two frequency bands. The frequencies included in the dual or multiple bands of the invention do not need to have any fixed relationship to one another and may thus have arbitrary separations.